Assassination
by rika08
Summary: Nothing like this had ever been attempted before. And after the last assassination attempt on the Princess's life, they were willing to test anything now. rated for assassination attempt. Implied DG/Cain. crappy ending.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was tense. Especially the guards. Nothing like this had ever been attempted before. Yet, by the Princess's orders, they would try it. Granted, it was _her_ protection that was the reason the guards were testing this. And after the last assassination attempt on the Princess's life and the possibility of a security leak, her bodyguard was willing to test anything at this point.

The guards stood behind the royal procession, ready for anything. All had their faces concealed form view. The Princess's bodyguard trailed her by feet. One of the younger guards followed him.

"I don't like this." He whispered.

The other guard just shrugged. No one like it.

"Commander Cain," called a newer guard. He hurried to meet with him. His had dark brown hair, hardly covering his green eyes.

"What is it Brisk?" Cain asked.

"Stilwork and Hutson are reporting activity in their sector." Brisk explained.

Cain nodded. "Tell the men to be ready."

"Yes sir." Brisk slowed back to report to the other guards.

Cain took a quick glance at Brisk. "Keep your eyes on him."

His partner nodded.

The procession reached their destination. The cars stopped and the drivers prepared to remove the occupants.

"Be ready." Cain said.

The Princess's car door opened. The young woman stepped out of the car slowly. Her brown hair cascading down her shoulders. The rays of sunlight bounced off her fair skin. Her bright, crystal, blue eyes looked back briefly at Cain, who nodded in response.

"Down!" a guard cried.

Cain and his partner turned back to see several snipers open fire. Everyone leaped off their horses and took cover. Cain and his partner crawled towards the Princess. Several guards seized their weapons and returned fire at the snipers.

"Get her out of here!" Cain ordered.

His partner nodded. They grabbed the Princess's arm and pulled away form the fire. Cain kept his eyes on them, making sure no one followed. The kid was the only person he could trust to keep the Princess safe.

They stayed low and ran the alley. The gunfire echoed deep into the alleyway. The Princess looked back at the alley entrance. Her guards pulled their gun form their holster. They grabbed her hand and pulled her down the alley way.

A bullet cut through the air from behind, hitting the Princess. She collapsed to the ground. Blood immediately poured form her wound. Her guards spun on their heals and opened fire. The assailant was hit by the bullets and fell to the ground.

The guard turned back to the injured princess. "No."

The young girl looked up at the guard. Blood seeped from her lips. Her hands trembled on the ground. "I'm so sorry Princess."

The guard pulled off the helmet. Long brown hair emerged from the helmet, falling over her shoulder. Brilliant blue eyes filled with worry, bore down on the young woman. "Dedra hold on."

"I failed you Princess." Dedra gasped.

DG shook her head. Tears welled in her eyes. Dedra gasped for air. Her hand found DG's and squeezed tightly. "I'm…honored…to know you."

"The honor was mine Dedra." DG answered.

Dedra's breath escaped her lips. Her chest fell one last time as she passed before DG's eyes.

"No." DG whispered.

"Damn!"

Dg grabbed her gun and aimed. Brisk was rushing through the alley towards them. She sighed and lowered her weapon.

"Are you alright Princess?" Brisk asked.

"Yes. But Dedra…she didn't make." DG answered.

Brisk looked down at the fallen woman, "She knew the risk. And I'm sure she's do it again if it meant to protect you."

DG nodded.

"Luckily she can't." Brisk said.

Before DG could move, Brisk had grabbed her arm, keeping her from grabbing her gun. He moved like lightning. Surprised escaped DG's lips as Brisk impaled DG's side with a knife. He held the knife at her side for a few minutes. He pulled it out slowly, before he thrust it back into her sighed. DG winced. The copper taste of blood filled her mouth. She felt its warmth escape her wound.

Brisk pulled the knife from her side roughly and tossed DG to the ground. DG fell into the wall. Her right arm held next to her wound, applying little pressure. The blood began coating her uniform and skin. She placed her left hand over her wound as she slowly slid down the wall.

"I…I don't…understand." DG gasped. Blood leaked from the corners of her pale lips.

Brisk looked down at the dying Princess, "Simple. You're family took something from me. I'm only returning the gesture. You just happened to be the Princess I was assigned to protect."

He brought the bloodied knife to her face. "It'll just be slower." The tip touched under DG's chin It ran down to her neck. Brisk applied pressure, cutting into her neck. The blade slowly dragged across DG's neck, spilling more of her blood.

Middle cut, the knife fell from Brisk hands. Second later, DG heard a single gunshot. She had not the strength to turn her head. But she knew help had come. Brisk turned his head in shock. He looked almost dumbstruck before he fell to the ground.

The amount of blood loss began effecting DG. Her surroundings spun as she began feeling dizzy. She felt her body slide from the wall. As she fell, she waited for the impact on the hard ground. Only it never came.

Briefly, her eyesight straightened enough for her to know she had been caught. Blue worried eyes gazed down at her. DG gasped for air. Breathing became more difficult.

"Hang on kid." Cain pleaded. He lay her gently on the ground.

But that wasn't something DG could promise. She had learned enough medicine in school to know she had a small percentage of survival. Even if Cain managed to stop the bleeding, it was still low. Her blurred vision worsened. Hearing ceased indefinitely. Realizing that she might die, the only one thought crossed DG's mind; At least someone knew.

--

didn't expect me to be nice, did you?

i own nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

DG woke with a start. Pain erupted from her side. Memories flashed through her minds. Dedra's death, Brisk's betrayal, her life threatening injuries. She opened her mouth, attempting to speak out. She managed a small cry. No words, hardly a gasp. Her throat felt like it was on fire.

"Easy kid." called a worn voice.

DG relaxed a little. Her eyes filled with confusion and pain. She felt Cain's gentle grip on her hand. She opened her mouth, trying to speak again.

Cain shook his head, "Don't try to talk DG. The doctors on his way."

DG gave a small nod.

Not two seconds later, a man dressed in white entered the room. "Ah, Princess. You're awake, this is excellent." He moved further into the room. "Well, as you've gathered yourself, you are in one of Central Cities hospitals. You were gravely wounded, however…it would appear you arrive in time."

"You might want to stop beating around the bush doc." Cain said.

If the situation hadn't been so inappropriate, DG would smirk.

"Right. Well the damage you sustained was significant. There was massive internal bleeding but we managed to repair it. However, your throat was a different story. The blade severely damaged your larynx. It was repaired to the surgeons best ability, however we are unsure whether it will heal completely." the doctor explained.

_I may never speak again?_ DG thought. She wasn't sure what to feel. Waves of emotions washed over her, but none took control. She lay still, as if the doctor had said nothing at all. It wasn't the end of the world, people can survive without their voice. So she was a Princess, that just meant that she would need to make adjustments. Nothing big, really?

Cain's grasp broke her form her train of thought. He said nothing, but his eyes spoke for him. Crystal blue eyes, bearing years of hardships, stared into hers.

DG shrugged and mouthed her words. "_Now what?"_

"That all depends on you kid. Are you going to let this rule your life now?" Cain asked.

"_No."_ DG mouthed.

Cain smirked lightly, "Didn't think so. Now, I need to update your parents on your condition. There's two guards posted outside your room. No one's getting in."

DG gave a small nodded. Her neck stung again. She winced.

"Take it easy now, kid. You got really luck today. I'll be back later." Cain said. He stood up.

DG squeezed his handed quickly. He looked back, _"Thank you."_

"Anytime kido." Cain replied. He let go of her hand and walked out of her room.

DG stared at the door. This wasn't going to control her life. It never would. She'd make do with it. But right one, DG was going to take Cain's advise and take it easy. She closed her eyes and fell into a well needed sleep.

--

yeah, bad ending. and short chapter too, sorry.

i own nothing

please review.


End file.
